


In the Depths of the Night

by Kienova



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Episode: s05e14 The Devil Complex, Rough Sex, Smut, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kienova/pseuds/Kienova
Summary: The thought of Fitz alone, traumatised, and segregated from everyone and everything, levels beneath them, made her heart ache. She couldn’t bare the thought of him alone again. Not after everything they had been through. Not after everything he had been through. She had left him alone before, after he nearly died, and what had it done? Caused nothing but pain and heartbreak and animosity between them for ages. And his lack of human contact from his imprisonment while they were all in the future had evidently done him no favours, the demons in his mind swirling until they had surfaced in a rush of agony and terror, nearly drowning him and destroying any sense of calm that had settled around them.And yet… she found herself focused on her own reality. One where he wasn’t the one who needed fixing, if just in that moment, because of her realisation:She didn’t know how to sleep without him anymore.





	In the Depths of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure raunchy ridiculousness.

Jemma lay awake, staring at the ceiling. Her entire body thrummed with exhaustion, but it seemed she couldn’t quiet her mind enough to sleep. The empty side of the bed didn’t make matters any easier.

When she had been on the Lighthouse, the only reason she had gotten any sleep was because she had been so tired and stressed that her body refused to stay awake one second longer. But she could barely remember what it felt like to cognitively go to sleep without Fitz beside her, radiating heat and lulling her into a state of calm. Breath hitching, she grabbed for his pillow, pulling it into her chest and inhaling as tears started pricking at her eyes.

The thought of Fitz alone, traumatised, and segregated from everyone and everything, levels beneath them, made her heart ache. She couldn’t bare the thought of him alone again. Not after everything they had been through. Not after everything _he_ had been through. She had left him alone before, after he nearly died, and what had it done? Caused nothing but pain and heartbreak and animosity between them for ages. And his lack of human contact from his imprisonment while they were all in the future had evidently done him no favours, the demons in his mind swirling until they had surfaced in a rush of agony and terror, nearly drowning him and destroying any sense of calm that had settled around them.

And yet… she found herself focused on her own reality. One where he wasn’t the one who needed fixing, if just in that moment, because of her realisation:

She didn’t know how to sleep without him anymore.

Before she knew what she was doing, she kicked the blankets off, not bothering with her shoes as she padded through the silence of the base, heart hammering in her chest as she took the elevator down and traversed the hallway. There were so many things she wanted and needed to say to him. So many things she needed to tell him. To understand. To try and fix the rift that was growing between them so that they could have what Deke claims they do in the future. To find a way to mend the bond and the brokenness that is encompassing her husband and keeping him away from her. She didn’t have time to contemplate a single thing to fruition, however, before she found herself outside the cell, fingers typing in a pin-code, her hand wrapping around the doorknob and pushing it open. His reaction to her presence was instantaneous.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Fitz grit out, standing on reflex at the sight of her at the door. “You’re not safe here with me, Jemma. You should-”

“Shut up,” she snapped, trying to blink the tears away that were building on her lashes. She wanted to be brave. To be able to comfort him. To find a way to help him. But her exhaustion made her selfish, her body craving the relieving calm that she always found in his arms. “I… I can’t sleep without you…” she whispered a heartbeat later, feeling her breath catch in her throat. He didn’t move towards her, keeping his distance as his expression crumbled, longing and sadness etched on his tired features.

“Jemma…”

“Fitz, please,” she begged, hiccupping. The sound of her emotion broke down the last of his defences as he rushed towards her, gathering her into his arms and peppering kisses across her face, never able to deny her anything. Jemma threw her arms around his neck, holding him close as she tried to get just a little bit closer. “I need you,” she breathed. Resolve shattering, he pulled her into a heated kiss, biting at her lips as he tried to devour her.

“God, I want-” he groaned, teeth rough against her as he backed her up, pressing her back into the wall, hands roving over her body. One slid between her legs, pressing against the loose fabric of her trousers until his fingers could encounter her clit, grinding slow circles against it. Unable to stop herself, Jemma arched her back, hips pressing more tightly against his hand as she gasped.

“Yes,” she forced out, body thrumming with arousal.

She knew it was a bad idea. They both did.

They hadn’t talked through enough of what happened, both still immensely raw from the realities of his deteriorated mental health and hew own secrets; his essential betrayal of their closest friend due to his actions mere hours before. But she couldn’t stop herself if she wanted to, body and mind desperate to feel close to the man she called her husband, regardless of his sins. He bit at her neck a second later, causing her hips to buck against him as she gasped, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet room.

“Are you wet Jem?” he queried, sucking at the skin over her pulse, a leg sliding between hers as he pushed her back into the wall harder, the hand that had been between her legs moving up until he could catch both of her wrists in his hand, pinning them above her head.

“Y-yes,” she whimpered, feeling heat suffuse her body at his words. She had only intended to seek comfort by lying with him until she could fall asleep when she entered the room, but she couldn’t bare to think about pulling away. At her response, he dropped her wrists only to grab the hem of her shirt, practically tearing it off her body before hastily shoving at her trousers, the material pooling at her feet a heartbeat later. His hands quickly moved to his own clothes, frantic as he undressed until they were pressed naked against one another save for Jemma’s knickers, the cloth already soaked and clinging to her aching skin.

Without warning, Fitz looped one arm behind her back, the other going to her hips as he lifted her clean off the floor, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist as a squeak escaped her, hands scrambling at his shoulders. He started moving them towards the bed, his cock pressing hard and insistent between her legs with each step, the sodden fabric of her knickers getting shoved to the side with one particularly jarring movement until his erection was prodding at her centre, dragging through the wetness as the crown dipped into her, shaking a whine from her lungs.

“Look at me,” he begged, still a few feet away from the bed. The second she complied, he pushed into her, arms fitted around her as he tried to pull her tight to his body. Jemma cried out, head falling backwards at the sudden intrusion, her cunt pulsing around him as he pressed deeper and deeper. She found herself against another wall almost immediately, her spine against the hard concrete as his hips started to snap against hers. She came without warning, body seizing up as her orgasm rushed through her, consuming her. Chest heaving, she tried to pull him into a messy kiss before she dropped her head to his shoulder, clinging to him as he slowed his thrusts, still rigid inside her.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, she felt him moving again, her back peeled off the wall only to find the pressure of his mattress a second later, Fitz looming over her as he pulled back. He only parted from her body long enough to completely tear her knickers off, throwing them over his shoulder before he immediately sank back into her body, grunting at the sensation of her wet heat. Growling, he grabbed her hips, surging deep within her at a punishing pace, filling her over and over.

“Fitz, please, oh God,” she moaned, head thrashing against the sheets at the rough way he was fucking her. Fitz grit his teeth, cock throbbing, but he ignored his own rising pleasure, lowering his head until he could take a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard at the pebbled flesh and dragging his teeth over the tip. Jemma screamed, bucking beneath him, her hands pressing hard into his shoulders and scoring the skin there. He chuckled softly, slowing his pace to get himself back under control, feeling his cock twitch inside her as he trailed his tongue and teeth up her neck before pulling her into a messy kiss.

Arousal still thrumming through her, Jemma tried to clear her head. They shouldn’t be having sex. There was too much left unsaid. Too much hanging over their heads. Too much fallout that could result. And yet she couldn’t push him away, pliant beneath him when he pulled out, rolling her over and spreading her legs wide before shoving back into her, thrusting sharply. She tensed, body clenching around him as he bottomed out, deep, languid rolls of his hips against her ass as he humped her. She scrambled to get better purchase on the bed, hands sliding in the sheets as she arched her back, knowing that her knees would be sore later but unable to care, the position commanding and just too good.

His hands spread her thighs just a little wider before moving to her hips, fingers clinging to her as he started to push himself deeper and with a renewed purpose. Jemma moaned, burying her face in the pillow as she cried out, unbidden in the dim light of his room, feeling her arousal dripping down her thighs with each tug of his cock against her entrance. Jemma squirmed, not sure whether she wanted to be closer or further away, but he didn’t give her the choice, dragging her back harder, and harder with each buck of his hips. She felt dizzy with arousal, desperate to cum again, her clit throbbing painfully as she tried to brace herself on one arm and get her hand between her legs. She managed it after a few false starts, body rocked by the force of his movements, until she could slide two fingers against the hard bundle of nerves.

She came almost instantly, screaming into the bedding as Fitz continued to ride her, her release so powerful that she felt it splattering against him, the sounds of her body wet and lewd in the room. He released her after a moment, letting her body sag into the blanket as she twitched through the aftershocks, cunt wet and sloppy as his cock popped out for a moment before he shoved it back in, fingers rubbing along her swollen lips, feeling where her body enveloped his.

“P-please,” Jemma murmured, unsure what she was even asking for as he leaned his chest against her back, his forehead pressed to her shoulder, sweat dripping off his hair. She inhaled sharply at his next thrust, his cock filling her in a way that made her head spin, her body stretched taut around him. The energy seemed to have shifted, his movements no longer frenzied, but impossibly deep and intense. Desperate for a reprieve, she clawed at the sheets as his arm went around her hips, holding her tight to him while his other hand slid up her torso, fingers grabbing hard at her breast before moving further up, sliding around her throat. Jemma’s breathing hitched, panic sluicing through her for a split second before she realised there was no pressure in his fingers, but rather just a warm weight against her skin, his palm resting against her collarbone. It felt immeasurably possessive all of a sudden, the warm metal of his wedding ring pressing into her flesh.  

“God, I love you,” Fitz breathed, voice a pang of hot air against her shoulder as he pressed into her collarbone, pulling her back towards him as he rolled his hips. “You’re mine.” Jemma groaned, the sound strangled as she felt another jolt of arousal rush through her, pooling at her oversensitive centre. “Say it,” he demanded.

“Y-yours. I’m yours. Always. Forever,” she gasped, feeling his fingers move from her hip to her cunt, stroking over her clit in deft circles. She whined out a pitiful noise, yelping and letting her hips slam back against him when she felt him move his hand back, tucking a finger in next to his cock and pushing inside her. The sensation was too much and not enough all at once, the finger moving at a different pace than his cock as he started to thrust again, his fingerprint searing onto her fluttering walls as he pressed in, seeking out her g-spot. “P-please!”

“Tell me what you need,” he murmured, dragging his teeth along her shoulder blade, the hand on her neck and chest warm and slick with sweat against her heated skin.

“I – I, please, I need to cum,” Jemma gasped out, her body thrumming with energy and the desperate need to orgasm again. Fitz chuckled into her neck before pulling his finger out, surging into her harder than before as he tilted her hips up, pounding against her cunt. He didn’t let her find release, however, a groan erupting from his lungs before he pulled out, quickly manhandling her until she was on her back, thighs splayed open as he sheathed himself again, their eyes locking. His pace was slow again, but gritty in a way that he hadn’t been when he was behind her, his hips stuttering against hers, grinding into her clit.

Her legs wrapped around his back then, arms banding around his neck as she rocked against him, meeting each of his thrusts as best she could. He kissed her, tongue plundering her mouth as her nails dug into his spine again.

“Tell me you love me,” Jemma moaned, desperate for the reassurance even though he had already said it once to her.

“I love you,” he groaned into her neck, sucking on her pulse. “Fuck, I love you more than anything.” At his words she felt herself brake, pussy clenching tight to the rigid line of his cock and fluttering around it, desperate for him to sink deeper.

“FITZ!” She screamed his name, unable to control herself as he thrust into her, his pace furious and messy until he lets out a roar, cock slamming into her once more before he pressed as tight to her as he could, hip bones digging into the sensitive skin of her thighs as he scrambled for purchase against sweat-soaked sheets. She thrashed, swearing that she could feel his cock pumping spurt after spurt of hot cum into her, so much that it was dripping out as he shivered through the last dregs of his release.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for what felt like ages, their chests heaving against one another as they both desperately tried to catch their breath. She felt his tears hitting her shoulder then, his entire body shaking as he sobbed, clinging tightly to her. Jemma felt her heart clench, trying to smooth her hands over his shoulders as she whispered soft platitudes into his hair, cradling him against her chest until he finally finished crying, body heavy with exhaustion as he calmed, sweat cooing on their skin.

Eventually, Fitz pulled away, both of them wincing as his cock slid from her, a thick trail of cum immediately following.

“Shit,” he muttered, voice raw eyes watching it pool against Jemma’s skin and the sheets. She shook her head, reaching out to tug him down next to her again as she rolled to her side. “I’m sorry. I should have –”

“Shh, don’t,” she whispered, her kisses sleepy and messy as she wrapped herself around him, throwing a leg over his hip to keep him close, needing the reassurance of his body as much as he had moments before.

“No, Jemma, I shouldn’t have –”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jemma insisted, licking into his mouth.

“But I-” he tried again.

“I’m already pregnant,” she murmured, the smirk that crossed her lips at the words both affectionate and saucy all at once. “You can fill me up all you want.” He stilled immediately, eyes wide.

“W-what?”

“Its how I know we’re going to get through this. You… you are a good man. And you are going to be a good father. We’ll get there.” Hands shaking, he pulled her tight to his chest, tears sliding down his cheeks again as he buried his face in her hair.

“Jem…”

“We’re going to be okay,” she whispered, stroking his back. “I promise we’ll be okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
